looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky Pig 101
Porky Pig 101 is an upcoming 5-disc DVD set containing all 99 black and white Porky Pig cartoons, and two of Porky's appearances in the Technicolor Merrie Melodies cartoons, that will be released by Warner Archive on September 19, 2017.Order on WB Shop However, press-release copies will only be available on WB Shop, while retailed copies on other sites will be DVD-R. This set includes cartoons dating from 1935's "I Haven’t Got A Hat" to 1943's "Porky Pig’s Feat", all presented in original release order. And will include several bonus features, and audio commentary on key cartoons from animation historians Greg Ford, Michael Barrier, Jerry Beck, Mark Kausler, among others.Warner Archive Announces “Porky Pig 101” DVD Collection Unlike previous Looney Tunes DVD and Blu-Ray releases, the new-to-DVD titles are remastered from interpositives instead of from the original negatives.Stu's Show, August 16, 2017 http://stusshow.com/ Cartoon Content New-To-DVD - * First Time Remastered - ** Disc 1 *I Haven't Got a Hat *Gold Diggers of '49 *Boom Boom* *Alpine Antics *The Blow Out* *Westward Whoa* *Plane Dippy* *Fish Tales* *Shanghaied Shipmates* *Porky's Pet* *Porky the Rain-Maker* *Porky's Poultry Plant *Porky's Moving Day* *Milk and Money *Little Beau Porky *The Village Smithy* *Porky in the North Woods *Porky the Wrestler* *Porky's Road Race *Picador Porky* Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries on I Haven't Got a Hat by Jerry Beck, and Porky's Poultry Plant by Michael Barrier. TBA Disc 2 *Porky's Romance *Porky's Duck Hunt *Porky and Gabby* *Porky's Building* *Porky's Super Service* *Porky's Badtime Story* *Porky's Railroad *Get Rich Quick Porky* *Porky's Garden* *Rover's Rival* *The Case of the Stuttering Pig *Porky's Double Trouble *Porky's Hero Agency* *Porky's Poppa *Porky at the Crocadero *What Price Porky *Porky's Phoney Express* *Porky's Five & Ten* *Porky's Hare Hunt *Injun Trouble* Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries on Porky's Romance and The Case of the Stuttering Pig by Mark Kausler, Porky at the Crocadero by Daniel Goldmark, and Porky's Hare Hunt by Jerry Beck. TBA Disc 3 *Porky the Fireman *Porky's Party *Porky's Spring Planting* *Porky & Daffy* *Wholly Smoke *Porky in Wackyland *Porky's Naughty Nephew* *Porky in Egypt *The Daffy Doc *Porky the Gob* *The Lone Stranger and Porky* *It's an Ill Wind* *Porky's Tire Trouble* *Porky's Movie Mystery* *Chicken Jitters* *Porky and Teabiscuit *Kristopher Kolumbus Jr.* *Polar Pals *Scalp Trouble* *Old Glory Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries on Porky's Party by Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi, Wholly Smoke by Daniel Goldmark, Porky in Wackyland by Michael Barrier, The Daffy Doc by Mark Kausler, and Old Glory by Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall. TBA Disc 4 *Porky's Picnic* *Wise Quacks *Porky's Hotel* *Jeepers Creepers* *Naughty Neighbors* *Pied Piper Porky* *Porky the Giant Killer* *The Film Fan *Porky's Last Stand* *Africa Squeaks* *Ali-Baba Bound* *Pilgrim Porky *Slap Happy Pappy* *Porky's Poor Fish *You Ought to Be in Pictures *The Chewin' Bruin* *Porky's Baseball Broadcast* *Patient Porky *Calling Dr. Porky* *Prehistoric Porky Bonus Features *Audio Commentary on You Ought to Be in Pictures by Jerry Beck. TBA Disc 5 *The Sour Puss *Porky's Hired Hand* *The Timid Toreador* *Porky's Snooze Reel* *Porky's Bear Facts* *Porky's Preview *Porky's Ant* *A Coy Decoy* *Porky's Prize Pony* *Meet John Doughboy *We, the Animals Squeak!* *The Henpecked Duck* *Notes to You* *Robinson Crusoe Jr.* *Porky's Midnight Matinee* *Porky's Pooch *Porky's Pastry Pirates* *Who's Who in the Zoo* *Porky's Cafe* *Confusions of a Nutzy Spy** *Porky Pig's Feat Bonus Features *Audio Commentaries on Porky's Preview by Greg Ford, and Porky Pig's Feat by Joe Dante. TBA References Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2017 Category:Upcoming Media